What Hurts the Most
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Rory finally realizes that she's in love with Tristan but she realizes on the night he's leaving for Military school. After he leaves she spirals into a depression and then gets some shocking news. Will she get her love back? Will he get to come back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So my damn muse has been at it again... But this should be fun for me because yes it's a GG story but unlike the others its going to be a little bit different... This will probably be AU... Enjoy! Oh anything in italics in this chapter is a flashback...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Rory has always loved school but today she wasn't loving it. Today was her first day at Chilton without a certain blonde haired boy there to annoy her to death. She still couldn't believe that his parents well mainly his dad had sent him away. She sighed as she got to her locker and opened it up. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way and she wasn't sure she wanted to understand.

After all shouldn't she be happy that he was gone? Shouldn't she be happy that he would no longer be able to torment her? Shouldn't she be happy that he would no longer be around to tempt her? The answer to all those questions was yes she should be but for some reason she wasn't. She felt as if a piece of her was missing.

She made her way to class without even really seeing anything. Her thoughts were all on that certain blonde haired boy and everything that had happened last night. After he told her he was leaving she watched as he walked away with tears in her eyes and running down her face. She didn't even register Dean, her boyfriend coming up to her. She hadn't heard anything that Dean had said to her until he broke up with her.

As she thought about that her mind flashed back to last night.

"_Rory you haven't heard a word I've said to you. I can't keep doing this. I think we need to break up." Dean said._

_Rory's eyes flew to Dean's in shock and she said "What? No, Dean. Why do you think we need to break up?"_

_Dean shook his head and sighed. "I don't think we need to break up Rory I know that we do. When I saw you at the practice for Romeo and Juliet with Tristan I tried to ignore what I thought I was seeing but after tonight I can. Rory, you love Tristan even if you don't want to admit it to yourself. I've been trying to talk to you for ten minutes now and you hadn't heard a word I've said. This is the first time you've taken your eyes from where he just disappeared to. I can't keep doing this Rory. It isn't fair to me and it isn't fair to you. I love you Rory but you don't love me like you should. Your heart belongs to another and you need finally admit that to yourself even if you never admit it to him."_

_Rory's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Dean. As she stood there staring at him she realized that everything he said was the truth. "I'm so sorry Dean. I never meant to hurt your. I never meant to fall in love with Tristan. God I never meant for any of this to happen."_

_Dean smiled tenderly and pulled Rory in for a hug. "I'll always love you Rory but I think things have been really different since we got back together after our break up. I think you need to try things out with Tristan. I'll always be your friend Rory."_

_Rory shook her head and gave Dean a sad smile. "Even if I wanted to Dean I couldn't give things with Tristan a try. He's leaving. His Dad is sending him to military school. You know his last words to me were take care of yourself Mary."_

_Dean held Rory in his arms as he let her cry her eyes out. Just because they were no longer a couple didn't mean that he wouldn't be there for her should she need him and she needed him right now. He may not like Tristan but he wanted Rory happy and he knew that Rory was in love with Tristan. He just wished he would have been the bigger man earlier than this and then maybe just maybe she wouldn't be hurting like she was and maybe just maybe Tristan wouldn't be leaving town._

_She cried into his chest until it was time to go up on stage. She laid down and played dead like she was supposed to. The whole time she was lying so still she couldn't help but wonder if maybe part of her was dead now because Tristan was gone._

She came out of her thoughts when the bell rang. She looked around and saw everyone sitting down and she sighed. She looked to her right and saw Paris looking at her in concern and she tried to give her a smile but couldn't. As the teacher started talking she couldn't help but look at the empty seat behind her. Tears filled her eyes as she once again thought about how he wasn't here to annoy her. She couldn't help but think how she would never get the chance to tell him she was sorry for certain things. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer and she did the one thing she's never done. She jumped out of her seat and her books and bag forgotten she rushed out of the classroom ignoring the concerned calls from the teacher and from Paris.

She didn't know where she was going all she knew is that she had to get away. She felt as if she were suffocating and drowning. She ran out the doors and came to a stop in front of the school. She looked over and saw a bench and she walked over and sat down as she finally let the tears fall down her face. She sobbed so hard that her whole body was shaking. She didn't understand why she was feeling all these things and why they chose now. She didn't understand how she could have thought that she didn't like Tristan all this time while she sat there with her heart breaking into a million pieces.

She closed her eyes as a wave of pain hit her so hard that it made her gasp. She couldn't help but think about last night again but this time another memory popped into her head that made her flash back.

_As soon as Rory and Dean were done talking and the play was over she ran out of the school and sped towards Tristan's house. She just hoped that she got there before he left. She wanted to kiss him goodbye if that is all she got to do. She couldn't let him leave with him thinking that she was glad that he was going. She couldn't let him leave thinking that she did hate him when it was the exact opposite._

_She jumped out of her car and ran to his front door and banged on it until it opened. She recognized Tristan's dad and she could tell that he was shocked that she was there. "I need to see Tristan before he leaves please. I just need 20 minutes."_

_Tristan's dad looked at her but nodded. "You can have half an hour because I have to go and do something before we leave. He's in his room. You know where it is right?"_

_Rory nodded and slipped past him and into the house. She ran to the steps and up them and then to his bedroom. Without even knocking she burst into his bedroom. Her mouth dropped open when she saw him in nothing but a towel but she got over the shock and quickly walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and stood on his tip toes and kissed him with everything that she was feeling but she had to break the kiss a minute later so that they could both breathe and she looked into his shocked eyes. "I couldn't let you leave thinking that I hated you. I couldn't let you leave without the kiss you said you would have given me if Dean hadn't been watching. You know the sad thing Tristan? Dean broke up with me tonight and told me to get with you. The guy who loves me realized something that I didn't even realize."_

_Tristan stared at Rory dumbfounded. "Mary, what are you doing here?"_

_Rory let out a little chuckle and said "I had to come and give you a kiss before you left. I had to let you know that I don't hate you and that I'm not happy that you're going away. God Tristan I've just realized I have feelings for you and you're leaving."_

_She saw Tristan open up his mouth and close it before sighed and pulling her into him. She sighed into his mouth as his lips crashed down onto hers with passion. She couldn't believe that she was kissing him. She couldn't believe how much she loved the fact that she was kissing him. Before she even thought about what she was doing she pressed her body fully into his and moaned in his mouth when she felt how hard he was._

_Tristan broke the kiss and put his forehead on Rory's. "We need to stop now because if we don't I'm not going to be able to stop."_

_Rory shook her head and whispered "I don't want to stop Tristan. I want this one memory of you. Please don't stop."_

_Tristan shook his head. "Mary I can't. I don't want you to regret your first time."_

_Rory shook her head and before Tristan could stop her she yanked the towel away from his waist leaving him standing in front of her naked. "Tristan I won't regret my first time. What I will regret is not having this memory of us. Damn it Tristan I fell in love with you and I want you. NOW!"_

_At her words all the control Tristan had been fighting for slipped away. He hurried undressed Rory and then laid her down on his bed. He came down beside her and kissed her passionately yet tenderly as his hands ran all over her body. After breaking the kiss he kissed down her neck and to her breast all the while his eyes were on her. He felt her shiver and he couldn't stop the smirk from going across his face. As he licked one nipple before pulling it into his mouth his hand traveled down her center and he groaned as he felt her heat and her wetness._

"_God Mare you're so wet for me." Tristan groaned out as he let a finger slip into her. _

_Rory moaned at the feeling of Tristan's finger inside of her and she arched her back. She felt his finger push into her even deeper and she moaned. She loved the feeling of his finger in her. She felt his thumb on her clit and she moaned as he bit down on her nipple which sent her over the edge crying out his name as she came for the very first time in her life._

_As she was coming down from her orgasm she saw Tristan looking at her with a question in his eyes and she nodded. Soon she cried out in shock and a little bit of pain as he thrust his hard dick inside of her. She felt him still and she looked up at him with a slight smile. She shifted a little and cried out in pleasure as the shift pulled him deeper into her willing body. Once the pain was gone she looked into his eyes. "I need you Tristan."_

_She watched him look at her as he pulled out and thrust back into her and she smiled as she heard him groan and say "God Rory you're so fucking tight."_

_She lifted her hips up off the bed a little and wrapped her legs around him as he pulled out and thrust back into her harder. "God Tristan yes. That feels so good."_

_She saw the second he lost all restraint because his eyes darkened ever further and he pulled back out of her and slammed into her. He sped up his thrust while his lips found hers and his hand made it's way down her stomach to her center. She cried out as she felt him pinch her clit before rubbing it as he pulled out and slammed back into her repeated. She felt herself climbing and then when he pulled out and slammed back into her as he lifted his mouth from hers and traveled down her neck to her bit her nipple she called out his name as she went over the edge._

_She heard Tristan groan and say "Oh God Rory yes baby yes."_

_She felt him tense and she opened up her eyes to look into his as he pulled out once more and thrust back into her harder than before while shouting her name as he filled her with his hot seed. She was surprised that he didn't pull out when he was done but instead leaned down to kiss her and her heart started beating faster when he said "I love you too Mary and I'll never forget you."_

She came out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her arm. She turned her head and saw Paris sitting down beside her. "Paris what are you doing out here? You should be in class."

Paris smiled and shook her head. "No Rory I'm right where I should be. Plus Mr. Hanson gave me the okay to come and check on you. Are you okay?"

Rory shook her head. "God Paris I'm so stupid."

Paris looked at Rory in surprise. "You're not stupid Rory. You're the next smartest person after me. Why do you think you're stupid?"

Rory chuckled a little. "I didn't realize until it was too late that I was in love with Tristan. God Paris he hasn't even been gone twenty four hours yet and I miss him like crazy."

Paris looked down at the ground and then back at Rory. "You know Rory I always knew that you were in love with him. Just like I always suspected that he was in love with you. I'm sorry that you didn't get the chance to tell him or to see if you guys could make a relationship work. But just know that if you need to talk I'm here. I know I'm not the best friend you could ask for but I'm still your friend even if I act like a bitch sometimes."

Rory nodded and then whispered "I did tell him that I loved him. After I ran out of the play when we were finished I went to his house and saw him before he left."

Paris's mouth dropped open in shock and then she smiled. "Well at least you got to tell him goodbye and tell him how you feel. It'll all be okay Rory. Are you ready to go back inside now?"

Rory wiped the last of the tears off of her face and gave Paris a wobbly smile and stood up. She couldn't help but wish that she had Tristan beside her. She wasn't sure if she would ever feel happy again. As she walked with Paris back to her class her heart broke again as she looked at where his locker was as they past it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanx for all the reviews for the first chapter... I'm not used to writing such an angst ridden story well not often so this is helping to stretch my writing abilities... Anyways onto the second chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Rory wasn't sure how she made it through the rest of the day or the rest of the week and even the weekend. She went to school every day and then home. She didn't talk to anyone besides Paris and she only talked to Paris when she was forced to. She knew that everyone was worrying about her but she couldn't do anything to make them stop. She wasn't really living all she was doing was existing and that was just fine with her.

The weeks went by and each day was the same for her. She went to school, came home, ate, did her homework and then went to bed. During the weekend she would go to her Grandparent's on Friday nights like she was supposed to but the rest of the weekend would be spent her bedroom or on the couch. She started losing weight but she didn't think anything of it. She started getting sick and once again she didn't think anything of it. She knew that her Mom was worrying about her more and more as each day passes but she couldn't even get the energy to tell her to stop and that she was fine.

Six weeks after Tristan left Rory got a letter from him in the mail. When she saw his familiar hand writing her heart sped up but also broke all over again. She barely made it to her room before she broke down crying. After crying for about five minutes she was finally able to open up the envelope and pull out the letter. Tears rushed to her eyes again as she read what he wrote to her.

_My Mary,_

_It's been weeks since I've seen you and I miss you more and more every day. I go to bed with you on my mind at night and I wake up with you on my mind in the morning. I have a picture of you by my bed and all the guys have seen it and I've told them about you. I wish that I could see you because then maybe I would smile again. I only smile when I talk about you._

_How are you doing baby? I hope that this letter finds you well. I want you to know that I think about the night I left constantly. I can still fill your body against mine and I dream about it every night. I would give anything and everything I had just to be back there with you. I meant what I said that night. I do love you. I love you so much that it hurts me to be away from you._

_I hope that things are going well for you at school. If anyone gives you a hard time you let them know that when I come back there I will hurt them. Yes, baby I said when not if. I will find my way back there no matter how long it takes me. I want you to know that everything I said that night was the truth. Every word I uttered to you I meant. You're the world to me and right now my world is bleak and gray because I'm not with you._

_You'll never know how hard it was for me to leave you. You'll never know how much I wished I could turn back around and come to you. You'll never know how much you mean to me. I love you Rory and I always have. I wish that I could see your face while you read it. I hope that this letter puts a smile on your face._

_I hate being away from you but I know that one day I'll be right back by your side. I'll write you again soon baby. But for now I need to close out this letter and go to sleep so that I can meet up with you in my dreams. I miss your smile, I miss your voice but most of all I miss you. I love you Rory and I don't ever think I'll stop. Write me back please. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Bible Boy Tristan_

As she finished reading the letter the tears were pouring down her face. She couldn't see anything because of how hard she was crying. She wanted so much for him to be here. She wanted so much to be able to talk to him. She wanted so much just to be held by him. She felt as if she was drowning without him.

Once she got her tears under control she took out some paper and a pen and started writing him back. She knew that he would hate to see the person she's become but she couldn't help it. She put everything she was feeling in the letter. She smiled as she remembered the picture she had of him hidden away. After writing the letter and putting it in an envelope with his address and a stamp on it she got off of her bed and went to her closet and reached up to the shelf. When she felt the picture frame she pulled it off of the shelf and stood there in her closet doorway and looked at the picture. She ran her fingers over his face and sighed. She walked slowly back to her bed and placed the picture on her nightstand.

She laid back down on her bed with the letter from Tristan in her hands and re-read it again. By the time she was finished reading it for the second time she had tears in her eyes again. She looked at the picture on her nightstand and she couldn't fight the tears anymore. She started sobbing and she couldn't quit. She couldn't quit thinking of him and wondering what he was doing right then. She couldn't quit wondering what it would have been like had they gotten together sooner.

She ended up crying herself to sleep with his letter in her hand. As soon as she was asleep she started dreaming of him. At least in her dreams she was once again back in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Tristan sat down on his bunk in his dorm room. He didn't mind Military school as much as he thought he would. He actually got along great with some of the guys here and they always made it a point to take his mind off of things when he needed it. As he sat on his bunk his eyes went to the framed picture of his Mary that he had there. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He laid back on his bed and then picked up the picture of Rory and held it in front of his face.

"I miss you my Mary." Tristan whispered. He looked around and saw that nobody was in the dorm with him and he let a couple of the tears fall down his face before he wiped them away.

As much as he didn't mind Military school the one thing he did mind was being away from Rory. He hated being so far from her. He hated not being there with her. He missed her smile. He missed the sound of her laugh. He missed looking into her eyes. Most of all he missed the way she kissed. As he thought about her kisses he started smiling once again.

When he had first gotten here all he did was mope. For the first several weeks he didn't talk to anyone unless he had to. That slowly changed when Finn started talking to him. He was actually surprised that he liked the Aussie. Then again it shouldn't have surprised him because Finn made sure to sit down with Tristan and talk for hours at a time about Tristan's Mary.

As the weeks went by Tristan finally finished the letter to Rory that he had been working on and sent it out. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the day he sent that letter out. After sending it out he had told Finn and Finn had told him how proud he was of him. He slowly got over the not talking to anyone but now when he did talk to people it was mostly about the girl he loved. He couldn't quit thinking about her so how would he not be able to talk about her.

He sighed and closed his eyes and let his thoughts be consumed by Rory. He still couldn't believe that he had got to make love to the girl of his dreams. Yes, he thought to himself make love because no matter how much Rory and him had needed one another what they did was more than sex. Every time he closed his eyes he felt her around him and he wanted to be right back there.

He came out of his thoughts when something was dropped onto his chest. He opened up his eyes and saw Finn standing there with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about Finn?"

Finn chuckled. "Well mate if you would look at what I just dropped on your chest you will see that you have a letter from your Mary."

Tristan's eyes widened in shock and he sat up making the letter fall to the ground. He bent over and picked it up and as he saw Rory's familiar hand writing on the envelope his heart started beating faster in his chest. He looked up at Finn and saw the smirk on his face but instead of returning the smirk he just smiled. "Thanks man."

Finn nodded. "You read your letter from your Mary and then I'll tell you my plan."

Tristan nodded and went back to looking at the envelope in his hands. After a few seconds he eagerly tore the envelope open and smiled when not only a letter slip out but a picture as well. He picked up the picture and grinned when he saw that it was of him and Rory during one of the rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet. After studying the picture for a moment he put it on the table beside his bed and then unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear Tristan,_

_When I read the letter you sent me my heart shattered into a million pieces. These last six weeks have been hell. I go to school and I come home. I hardly talk to anybody and I hardly eat. I know that I'm worrying everyone but I can't seem to stop it. The second you left the light in my world went out. I miss you so much._

_I walk by the locker you had at school and my heart just breaks. If I close my eyes I can picture you standing there and looking at me but as soon as I open my eyes you're gone and I'm all alone again. I don't think I can survive without you. It's getting harder and harder day after day to make myself function._

_Why couldn't I have realized that you had my heart before you had to leave? Why didn't I realize that it was you all along who I loved? If only I had then maybe you wouldn't have gotten into trouble and had to leave. God Tris I miss you so much and I can't take it anymore. I need you like I need air to breathe and the longer we are apart the harder it is to breathe._

_I hope that you have made some friends there Tristan. I can't bare the thought of you being alone. I can't bare the thought of you not having someone that you can confide in. I just wish that I was there with you._

_Not a second goes by that I don't think of you. You're always in my mind and in my heart. When I lay in bed at I night I dream of you holding me. When I lay in my bed I think about the night that we made love. It may have been my first time but you made it special. I just wish that we could do it again. I wish that I could just feel your arms around me holding me tight and letting me know that I'm not alone._

_As I write this letter to you I'm crying again. I never knew a person could cry this much and live but they can. I cry every single day and nothing I do or anyone else does is able to get me to stop. I see you every where yet you're not here. I would give anything in this world just to have you by my side. I would give anything in this world just to have your lips touch mine one more time. Is it sad that all I think about is you? Is it sad that I can see you every where I look._

_I need to end this letter now before the paper ends up so wet that you can't read what I'm writing. Just know this Tristan if you don't know anything else. Know that I love you and that I miss you every second of every day. Just know that you're my world and I can't wait to have you back with me. I love you Bible Boy._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Your Mary_

As he finished reading her letter he felt tears fill his eyes but he blinked them back. He could tell from the tone of her letter even without her actually saying the words that she was barely surviving. He looked up from his letter with the tears in his eyes and saw Finn eyeing him. "We need to do something Finn. She's going to end up dying because she's not even taking care of herself."

Finn looked at Tristan and then took the letter from his hands and quickly read it and then gave it back to Tristan. "Okay mate do you remember me talking about two mates from Hartford? Well Logan and Collin have agreed to have their parents transfer them to Chilton so that they can keep an eye on your Mary for you."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and said "Would the Logan you're talking about happen to be Logan Huntzberger and the Colin be Colin McCrae?"

Finn though shocked at Tristan's question nodded his head. "Yes I'm talking about that Logan and Colin. How do you know them?"

Tristan chuckled and said "Two words for you Finn. Hartford society."

Finn laughed and nodded. "I should have thought about that. Anyways Logan and Collin are offering to keep an eye on your girl until you can go back there."

Tristan thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded. "Set it up man. I'll write to Rory and let her know. Tell Logan and Colin both that I said thank you."

Finn nodded and left the room to go and make the phone call.

Tristan got into the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a notebook and then sat back on the bed and started writing. He wasn't sure how long it took him to write the whole letter but he didn't really care. He had a lot to say to his Mary and he wanted to make sure he said it all. He had just finished writing the letter when the call for lights out was heard. He put the letter into an envelope and he wrote Rory's address on it before putting it on the nightstand so he could mail it out tomorrow. He took one last look at the picture and kissed his fingers and then put them on the picture and whispered "Goodnight my Mary I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Now I will warn you this chapter is going to be short... I want to show everyone what Lorelai is thinking about the changes in her daughter... Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas all...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Lorelai wasn't sure what to do anymore. She was watching her daughter slowly slip away from her and she didn't know what to do to get through to her. She knew that Rory missed Tristan but now she could tell that it was more than that. As she listened to her daughter cry yet again her heart broke for her and it was then that she realized that Rory was in love with Tristan.

As that thought entered her mind she got angry at Tristan's parents for sending him away. She didn't understand how any parent could send their own flesh and blood away even if the person was getting into trouble. She didn't understand how they could just turn their backs on their own son.

She knew that something was going to have to give and give soon because if this went on much longer she was afraid that her daughter was going to end up in the hospital. In the nine weeks that Tristan has been gone she could see a big change in her daughter. She saw how thin her daughter was and knew that it was only a matter of time before she was all skin and bones. She also knew that her daughter had received a letter from Tristan and that every night before she goes to bed her daughter reads it and then falls asleep with it in her hand.

She knew about a couple of knew students that had started at Chilton and she smiled as she thought about Colin and Logan. That was one change that she did like about her daughter. When Logan and Colin were around her daughter smiled genuine smiles but she also knew that was because both Colin and Logan had taken to telling Rory stories about Tristan.

As she listened to hear daughter cry she vowed that she would find a way to make all the pain her daughter was feeling go away. She vowed that she would do whatever it was she had to do so that her daughter could be happy again. As she thought about that it was then she realized she knew exactly what it was that she had to do. She knew that come tomorrow she would go and see Janlan DuGrey and talk to him about what was happening with Rory. Maybe if she did between the two of them they could come up with some kind of plan. She smiled as she thought about what kind of plan they could possibly come up with.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews for the previous chapter... I hope you all had a wonderful New Year... This chapter will probably be short... I want to show Lorelai talking to Janlan... The next chapter we will get back to Rory and to Tristan! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

The day after Lorelai decided to talk to Janlan she was standing on his doorstep. She knew that she probably should have called first but it has been twelve weeks now since Tristan had left and her daughter was getting worse. She sighed as she lifted her finger to the doorbell and pressed it. She just hoped that they could do something about the problem. She didn't even recognize her own daughter anymore because of how thin she had become.

She tried to force a smile on her face when the door was answered but she couldn't keep it there as the maid said "Yes may I help you?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I'm here to see Janlan. I know that he isn't expecting me but it's important."

The maid nodded and pulled the door further open. "Come on in Miss Gilmore. Mr. DuGrey is in this morning."

Lorelai smiled slightly at the maid and walked inside. She had to keep her mouth from dropping open when she saw the inside of the house. She couldn't believe how warm and inviting it looked unlike her own parent's house. She was brought out of her thoughts when the maid lightly touched her arm and motioned for her to follow her.

She smiled when she heard the maid say "Mr. DuGrey you have a Miss Lorelai Gilmore here to see you."

She held her breath but let it out when she heard Janlan say "Let her in then Betty."

Betty walked back out and smiled at Lorelai and said "Mr. DuGrey will see you now."

Lorelai nodded and shot a smile at Betty before taking in a deep breath and walking into the Study. "Janlan it's been a while since I've seen you."

Janlan smiled and then chuckled at Lorelai. "Yes it has been Lorelai. I'll have to come and stay at your Inn again sometime soon. Not that I mind you coming by Lorelai but what brings you here?"

Lorelai sighed and walked over to Janlan and sat down on the chair next to the one he was sitting in. "Actually Janlan your grandson and my daughter brings me here. We need a plan to get Tristan back here."

Janlan looked at Lorelai in surprise and lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't know that Tristan and Rory knew each other. What's going on Lorelai?"

Once again Lorelai sighed. "Rory and Tristan are in love Janlan. They confessed their feelings the night that Tristan left. Ever since he left Rory has changed. I don't mean that she has started doing things she shouldn't be doing. What I mean is she doesn't laugh. She's wasting away without him. She won't eat and she barely talks. The only time I see her smiling is when she is talking to Logan and Collin about Tristan."

Janlan was once more surprised at hearing this and he sighed. "I'm not sure what we can do about it Lorelai. My son is very stubborn and he won't even admit that he's in the wrong for sending Tristan away to Military school."

Lorelai nodded and then surprised herself and Janlan by saying "What would you say if I said there is a way around this?"

Janlan raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening Lorelai. I really do hate Tristan being so far away."

Lorelai took in another deep breath and let it out. She really needed to find the right words for what she is about to say. As she looked at Janlan she could also see a difference in him and she knew then what she was about to suggest would help everyone involved in this situation. She was happy to realize that because now she wouldn't be feeling selfish for what she was about to suggest. "Why don't you sue for custody of Tristan? This way if you get custody then you can bring him home where he belongs. I'm not saying this just because of Rory, Janlan. I'm saying this because I can tell that you are also thinner than what you use to be and I know it's because you're missing Tristan."

Janlan thought for a moment and then smiled. "You know Lorelai that is actually a very good plan. Although I may not have to sue for custody. I could just tell my son that if he doesn't sign custody of Tristan over to me that I will have his accounts frozen. If he still chooses not to sign custody over to me then I can and I will sue for custody of my grandson and win especially since Tristan's parents love leaving him home alone for long periods of times. I already have custody of my youngest grandson and his twin sister so why not get it for my oldest grandson."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock and she said "Tristan has a brother and a sister? I didn't know that."

Janlan smiled slightly. "Yes Robert and Rebecca are both ten. I have had custody of them since they were eight."

Lorelai smiled and said "I know you had custody of two kids but you never told me that they were your grandchildren."

Janlan nodded. "I'll call Michael and have a little chat with him and then I'll call you. Will you be at the Inn?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes I have to work until about eight tonight because of a wedding this weekend. Thank you so much Janlan."

Janlan smiled. "No thanks needed Lorelai. I've been racking my brain for a way to get Tristan back here. I knew that he was doing academically alright at Military school but anytime I talked to him on the phone and even in his letters to me there was something off. Now that I know what it is I can fix it. I hate seeing him the way he is."

Lorelai nodded once again and stood up. "If you ever need anything give me a call Janlan. Don't let it go to long next time in between visits. I miss having your around the Inn."

Janlan laughed. "When I get Tristan back here I'll book a weekend for all of us so make sure that your best rooms are available."

Lorelai grinned. "Of course. I'll talk to you later today Janlan. Good luck."

Janlan nodded. "I hope that Rory is alright Lorelai. If you ever need anything you give me a call."

Lorelai nodded and then after waving she made her way out of the study. She had a bounce in her step that had been missing when she first entered the mansion but now that it was back. She was just glad that they had come up with some kind of plan. Now she could only hope that it would work.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rory looked over at the blonde haired boy next to her and gave him a sad smile. She had met Logan about a month ago and she was surprised that she actually got along with him. Then again she probably got along with him because he knew Tristan. As she thought about Tristan her heart broke and tears rushed to her eyes. She still couldn't believe that it had been about three months now since she last saw him. When she had received his second letter she had cried for thirteen hours straight because it was filled with such love for her from him. That letter is how she knew that Logan knew Tristan. She still couldn't believe that Tristan had gotten a couple of his oldest friends even if he hadn't talked to them in a while to watch out for her. That is what made her realize that he hadn't been lying when he told her that he loved her.

As she felt the pain wash through her in waves her legs buckled and she would have fell to the ground if it hadn't been for Logan catching her. "Thank you Logan."

Logan shook his head and looked at the brunette beauty beside him. He knew that she was missing Tristan but he never once thought that she was missing him so much that it caused her physical pain but yet as he looked at her and into her eyes he could tell that it was doing just that. "Don't thank me Ace. If you really think you need to thank me then talk to me. This isn't good for you and you know it."

Rory sighed and leaned her head onto Logan's shoulder. "I miss him so much Logan. I never realized that I was in love with him until the night that he was leaving. I love him with my whole heart, body and soul and being away from him is killing me. I can't eat and I can't sleep. I can barely function every day and it just seems to be getting worse and worse. I hurt so bad because he's not here. Why does love have to hurt?"

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory just as Colin came up to them. He pressed his lips to her head and sighed. "I don't know why love has to hurt Ace but I do know that if love doesn't hurt in some ways that it probably isn't love at all. You found your soul mate Rory and I may have only known you now for about a month but I can tell that you are made for DuGray just like he is made for you. We'll figure something out Rory. I can't stand to see you hurting like this."

Colin wrapped his arm around Rory also and kissed her head. "It'll be okay Rory. You'll see."

Rory shook her head and stopped fighting the tears that had filled her eyes. She held on to Colin and Logan as she sobbed her heart out once more. She couldn't believe that neither Colin or Logan have yelled at her yet for constantly crying but she should have known that they wouldn't. "I just need him and what his dad did wasn't fair. It hurts to breathe without him here."

Colin sighed and closed his eyes and cursed Tristan's father in his head. He couldn't believe that the man had sent his own son away like he had. He looked down at his new friend and his heart broke for her. He didn't like seeing her in this much pain but he didn't know what to do to take the pain away even just for a little bit. He didn't know what to do to make her smile for more than ten seconds at a time. He felt as if he was letting Rory and Tristan both down by not being able to help Rory through her hard time. He looked over and saw that Logan was thinking pretty much the same thing. "Come on Ror I know that it hurts but you know that Tristan wouldn't want you making yourself sick doll. And I hate to say it but that is exactly what you're doing honey."

Rory closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out to calm herself down after hearing Colin's words but it didn't help and she snapped at him "Don't tell me what Tristan wouldn't want me to do or would want me to do. I can't help that it hurts to be away from him. Have you ever loved someone so much that it makes you physically hurt to be away from them? Well I have and I do and it's been twelve fucking weeks since I've seen the boy who stole my heart without even asking me for it! I can't help how I fucking feel and if you think that I can then screw you Colin McCrae."

Colin's mouth dropped open in shock and then he chuckled. "Damn Rory I didn't know you had that in you. Do you feel better now?"

Rory lifted her shocked eyes to Colin's and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God I'm so sorry Colin. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I don't know what's the matter with me."

Colin shook his head and smiled. "Don't apologize Rory. You obviously needed to blow off some steam."

Rory shook her head. "I don't car if I need to or not Colin it wasn't right that I snapped at you. Can you please forgive me?"

Colin nodded and smirked. "Of course I can Rory. Now do you feel even just a little bit better?"

Rory thought for a minute about whether she felt better or not and then gave a nod with shock written all over her face. "Actually I do but it still hurts."

Logan tightened his hold on Rory and looked down at her with a smile. "It will hurt hon but you have to remember that you're not alone. You have Colin, Paris, Madeline, Louise, your Mom and me. We're not going to let you go through this alone. You just need to quit bottling so much up inside of you. Are you up for something to drink? I know how you like your coffee."

Rory shook her head and made a face. "I want something to drink but not coffee. For some reason lately the smell of it has been making me sick."

She was looking down at the ground so she missed the shocked looks on Logan's and Colin's face at the statement she had just made.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow it's been January since I've updated this story! I'm so sorry! *looks ashamed * Unfortunately my muse ran away and then when she came back real life happened! *smirks * But have no fear Phoenix is here! *shakes head * That was my muse not me! *clears throat * Alright on to the new chapter now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Logan swore and then pulled back enough to look at Rory after the look he exchanged with Colin. "Ace I hate to ask you this but I have to ask. Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

Rory's eyes widened and she shook her head before abruptly stopping as she looked at Logan in surprise and shock. "Oh my God! I didn't think about that. Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God."

Logan and Colin couldn't help it they chuckled and Colin said "I think we'll take that as a yes. We need to get you a test."

Rory gasped and then said "I can't go and buy one and neither can you two. What am I going to do?"

Colin thought for a moment and then remembered something that Lorelai had said to him the other night when they were talking about Rory. "I know just the person."

Rory looked at Colin and said "Who?"

Colin took in a deep breath and let it out and said "Your Mom."

Rory's mouth dropped open and she shook her head. "No. I don't want my Mom knowing until I know for sure."

Colin shook his head. "Rory, honey your Mom already suspects it I think. Just let me call her."

Rory sighed but nodded. "Fine. But can we get something to eat first and then go outside and you can call her?"

Colin smiled and nodded and said "Yeah you need to eat something. You haven't been lately and you're losing way too much weight."

Rory sighed and looked at Logan with a raise eyebrow. "Do you also think I'm losing too much weight?"

Logan looked Rory over and then looked her back in the eyes. "Yeah Ace you're losing too much weight. Lets go get you some food and then we can call Mama bear and see if we're all pregnant."

Rory opened her mouth to say something but she heard a gasp and she turned her head and saw Lousie standing there with her mouth hanging open and she blushed while Logan and Colin all laughed.

Louise stared at Rory and then at Colin and Logan and said "You two take Rory outside and I will go get her something to eat. Colin you call her Mom. Logan you make sure she doesn't stress herself."

Rory's mouth dropped open in shock as Louise took charge and she said "I take it you heard all that then?"

Louise gave Rory a tender smile and said "Honey I've had the feeling that you were pregnant but I was debating on asking you or not. Now you go outside with your protective detail while I go grab you a salad and an orange juice. You listen to them or when I get outside I'll make a scene."

Rory sighed and said "Yes Mama bear number two."

At that Colin and Logan laughed and Louise said "Well honey someone needs to make sure you listen. Now go. I'll be out soon."

Logan smirked and leaned forward and crashed his lips down onto Louise's and then smirked again when he pulled back and saw the surprise on her face. "Okay baby we'll make sure she behaves. Just hurry up and if Daniel says anything to you remind him that I'll kick his ass."

Louise's mouth kept opening and shutting and Rory laughed and said "It's about damn time!"

At her choice of words Louise, Logan and Colin all looked at her in shock and Colin laughed and said "Damn Gilmore you're getting good at swearing."

Rory blushed making Logan, Louise and Colin all laugh and Louise said "Okay you two get her outside for some fresh air. She looks like she's about to collapse. I'll get her some food and grab Madeline and Paris. We'll be out soon with her food."

Logan nodded and with a possessive look in his eyes said "Remember what I told you about Daniel."

Louise actually blushed slightly at the look in Logan's eyes but nodded and then waited and watched as Colin and Logan got on either side of Rory and led her outside. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of how protective and close they have all grown over Rory in the last month. When they were out of sight she turned towards the cafeteria and quickly made her way there. As soon as she walked in she spotted Paris and Madeline in line so she skipped from the back of the line up to the front and told them quickly what was going on and then they each got their own food plus food for Rory, Logan and Tristan and then made their way outside to the other three of their group.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Logan and Colin led Rory over to a spot underneath a tree and away from everyone else. Once they helped her sit down on the ground they looked at each other and then at Rory. They couldn't keep the smile off of heir faces as they thought about the fact that Rory could be pregnant.

Colin looked down at Rory and said "Darlin I'm going to call your Mom now. I promise you that she isn't going to be surprised or mad at you."

Rory sighed and looked up at Colin with unshed tears. "Are you sure?"

Colin smiled and bent down and wiped the unshed tears away. "I'm sure Princess."

Rory sighed but smiled slightly and then leaned back up against the tree. She had known that her Mom was watching her even more closely than she had been but she never suspected that her Mom had thought she could be pregnant. Unconsciously her hand went to her flat stomach and her eyes closed on a wave of pain as she thought about what it would be like if she was pregnant and that Tristan wouldn't be by her side to help her. A sob rose in her throat and she tried to stifle it as she thought about not having the man she loved so much be there when their child was born.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Logan and Colin exchanged looks again and Logan sat down beside Rory and pulled her into his arms as Colin took his cell phone out and dialed Lorelai's number with his chest aching as he looked at the girl who had become like family to him.

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as Lorelai answered her cell.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorelai was sitting at the desk in her office when her cell phone rang. She knew who it was before she even looked at her caller ID because of the ringtone it had been playing. She also knew that something must be wrong with Rory and she sighed but then smiled as she accepted the call. "Well if it isn't my son from another woman."

She heard Colin laugh and she let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding.

"_Hey Mama bear. I need for you to do something." Colin said._

Lorelai frowned and said "What is it you need hon?"

_Colin sighed and said "You need to run to a pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test for our girl. She just admitted that the smell of coffee makes her sick. She didn't want me to call and ask you because she was afraid that you would get angry at her."_

Lorelai gasped and closed her eyes. "I'll leave now and stop in Hartford and pick one up. Make sure to tell our girl that I'm not mad and that I had been suspecting for a while now that she was pregnant. Make sure she eats something Colin."

_Colin smiled and said "Oh she will Mama bear. Louise overheard Logan and I talking to Rory about it and took over. She was a drill sargent."_

Lorelai laughed and said "That's my other girl. I'll be there within an hour Colin. Make sure between now and then my daughter stays calm."

_Colin looked over at Rory and saw how she was clinging to Logan and sighed. "I'm afraid that's gonna be impossible Mama bear. She's losing it already. We really need Tristan here. He's going to be the only one who can snap her out of this. She actually lost her temper with me today and while it helped some she is still hurting too much."_

Lorelai sighed as she stood up and grabbed her keys. "I'm working on it. I have another stop to make and then we'll be at the school."

_Colin frowned and said "Who is we Mama bear?"_

Lorelai smiled and said "That will be a surprise but it isn't Tristan. But it is someone who maybe can help. Give me forty-five minutes and we'll be there."

_Colin smiled slightly because he had a feeling who she was picking up. "Okay Mama. We'll keep our girl outside. Since Headmaster Charleston knows what is going on I know he won't say anything to any of us."_

Lorelai chuckled as she thought of the Headmaster and said "Okay honey just keep her calm. I'll be there soon with back-up."

She didn't wait for Colin's answer and she closed her cell phone. Without thinking twice she opened it back up and dialed a number she had memorized.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Colin put his phone back in his pocket just as Louise, Paris and Madeline came over to them with food and after smiling at the girls he looked at Rory and said "Sweetheart your Mom is going to go and get a test and then she'll be here. I told her that we would all stay outside. I don't think Headmaster Charleston is going to get mad at us for skipping a period especially since he's constantly checking on you."

Rory sighed and looked up at Colin and nodded and whispered "Okay."

It was at that second that Logan, Colin, Paris, Louise, and Madeline all realized just how much pain Rory was in. They have tried to get her to sit out of classes before but she never would. They all exchanged looks and then sat down forming a circle around where Logan was sitting with Rory in his lap.

Louise smiled slightly as she handed Rory a salad and a bottle of orange juice. "I know that you're probably not hungry but you need to eat. If I have to I'll have Logan feed you just to make sure that you eat."

Rory glared at Louise but sighed and started to slowly eat her salad without saying a word. She knew that they were all worried about her and that she should say something but she didn't know what she should say. Right now she just wanted to curl in a ball and fade away until the pain left her but she knew that she couldn't. She sighed again and then looked up and gave a slight but tired smile to her friends to let them know that she wasn't giving up even though that is what she wanted to do right now more than anything.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/`

As soon as Lorelai heard the person answer the phone she said "We have a problem. Well it's not a problem really but we need to do something."

_The man on the other end of the phone could pick up on the worry in Lorelai's voice and he said quickly "What is it? Is Rory alright?"_

Lorelai sighed as she shut her car door and started her car. "Depends on your definition of alright. I just got a call from Colin. It seems that him and Logan suspect what I have been suspecting and Rory now thinks so to. I'm on the way to the pharmacy and I'm going to pick up a test. Colin said she was losing it."

_The man on the other end swore and said "I'll be ready. After you get the test come and get me. It's time this stops."_

Lorelai smiled slightly and said "I was already thinking of coming to get you. Can you be ready to go in thirty minutes. I want to get to the school as soon as possible."

"_I'll be ready. Just do what you got to do so we can go and see Rory." The man said before hanging up_.

Lorelai sighed but put her phone on the passenger seat and started driving as quickly as she could without wrecking.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

A man sat down and sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face and wondered just what in the hell he was going to do. He knew that Lorelai needed him to help her and he was going to help her in any way that he could but he wasn't really sure what it was that he could do.

He smiled slightly as he thought about Rory but then he frowned. He wished that he had done so many things differently but he hadn't. However he was finally getting the chance to right wrongs that shouldn't have been done but he could only hope and pray that it wasn't too late.

* * *

*looks over chapter and snorts* Well now! Only the beginning of this chapter went as I planed! *looks around* Yes Yes I know they never go the way I plan anymore... Now I know that this chapter is really long but it had to be in order for me to set up for the next chapter that I already have written... *snorts* Yes I had the next chapter wrote before I did this one because it is one of the chapters I have had planned from the beginning! *takes a deep breath* However that being said since Phoenix threw in some stuff that I wasn't expecting in this chapter I will have to look it over and tweak it before posting it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *clears throat* I'm so glad that I had this chapter written and that I only have to tweak it some... This chapter is dedicated to Silke! *looks scared* I got threatened by a hormonal pregnant lady that if I didn't have this chapter up today she was going to hurt me! *smirks * Good thing I was already planning on posting this chapter today! *laughs* Okay you all are in for one hell of a shock and surprise... *looks at Katie * So I'm gonna steal one of my best friends phrases... *gives a wicked grin* NOT! LOL! *smirks again* Alrighty hang on tight folks this is gonna be a bumpy ride! *takes off running from Katie and the hormonal pregnant lady*

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After picking up the pregnancy test from the pharmacy Lorelai quickly drove to the man's house. She wasn't surprised at all when not only the man came out but another one came out with him. She gave them both a smile as they got into her car. She knew neither one of them were use to getting in a car that they weren't driving but she also knew that they would deal with it.

"So are you two ready to go and see Rory? We really need to get her out of this depression. It isn't good for her and it especially won't be good for her or the baby if she is pregnant like we all think." Lorelai said to her two companions.

The man that Lorelai had talked to on the phone looked at her and said with a smile "Don't worry Lorelai this will work. Lets just get to the school and see how our girl is doing."

Lorelai smiled and nodded and started driving towards Chilton. She was just glad that they are only five minutes away because her worry for her daughter was eating at her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Louise looked at Rory with a blinding smile on her face. "See? You were able to eat. Now how are you feeling?"

Rory gave Louise a slight smile. "I'm feeling a little bit better but I'm still worried. I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm pregnant. I still hurt so much and I need Tristan but he isn't here. I'm not going to be able to do this without him."

Logan squeezed Rory's shoulder in support and said "You can and you will do this sweetie. I know that you miss Tristan and that you're hurting but I also know that he's hurting as well and that he is hurting. I have no doubt in my mind that he will find a way to get back here to you. He loves you Rory and he has since the first time he laid eyes on you."

Rory's eyes filled with tears as she saw the sincerity and the truth in Logan's eyes. "I know that he loves me. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to admit how I felt about him. Maybe if I had admitted it sooner he wouldn't have gotten into the crowd he did and he wouldn't have been sent away to Military school. God I just want to see him."

Colin gave Rory a slight smile. "Honey you will see him. You just need to have faith."

Rory nodded and then laid her head back on Logan's shoulder and shut her eyes on a sigh. She knew that all of her friends were trying to be supportive and helpful and they were but it didn't make it better. The only thing that would make the hurt go away was seeing and being with Tristan but she couldn't be and it killed her.

She opened her eyes back up when she heard those around her gasp in surprise. She followed their line of sight and gasped herself even as her mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe who was walking towards her with her Mom.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorelai saw the shock in Logan's, Colin's, Paris's, Louise's, and Madeline's eyes and she chuckled. Her chuckle became a full blown laugh when she saw her daughter look towards her. She was glad that she was still able to surprise her daughter. As she came to a stop right beside the group she smiled and threw the bag at Rory. "Take Louise, Madeline and Paris inside with you and go take that test. Once you get done peeing on the stick come back out with it. I know that we all want to know the results at the same time."

Rory opened and closed her mouth and finally said "Mom what in the hell is he doing here?"

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock at Rory's language and then once again she chuckled. "You'll find out after you pee on the stick. Now go. I called Headmaster Charleston and told him what was going on and he has excused you all from the rest of today. So get going daughter of mine."

Rory shook her head and looked as if she was about to protest but she was pulled up by the one man she never thought she would see and gently pushed towards the bathrooms. She glared at him but let Paris, Louise and Madeline who had stood up drag her towards the bathroom. She knew better than to try to fight so she sighed and gave in. She would take the test and go back outside so they could wait. However once she got back outside she would get the answers to her questions. She felt eyes on her as she walked and turned her head and saw the man looking at her with sorrow in his eyes and she wondered why.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Logan watched as Rory walked away surrounded by Paris, Madeline and Louise and as soon as they disappeared from his view he stood up and turned on the one man he had reason to dislike even though he only met him once or twice. "What in the fuck are you doing her?"

Janlan DuGray stepped in between Logan and his son and said "Calm down Logan. I know that you're upset and you have every right to be but I think we need to keep it together for Rory's sake. She doesn't need to be stressed out. Lorelai called me after she got off the phone with Colin and when she called Michael was there. I think you will find that Michael has finally seen the light."

Logan snorted but before he could say anything Colin stepped forward and said "Logan you know that Janlan is correct. We need to stay calm for Rory's sake. You know that if she sees us upset that she is going to be upset also."

Logan swore but nodded and then looked at Michael and glared as he stepped up and got in his face. "I don't give a shit why you are here. All I care about is that girl in there. You caused her to be like she is. If it wasn't for you her and Tristan would be together now and she wouldn't be walking around like the walking dead. You need to fix this and fix this fast especially if she is pregnant!"

Michael DuGray looked at the boy in front of him and couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry I know that it isn't funny but you just reminded me so much of your father. As for Tristan that is already being taken care of. I'm sorry for what I caused. I didn't realize just what I had done until my father filed for custody and won it. I'm only here because I realize now just how wrong I was."

From behind Logan came a snort and Logan and Michael turned to see Rory standing there with tears in her eyes as she looked at the man who sent the boy she loved away. She walked towards them and threw the pregnancy test at her Mom as she came to a stop in front of Tristan's father. She shocked herself and everyone else when she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you turned your back on your own flesh and blood like you did. Did you ever fucking stop to think that Tristan wouldn't have done everything he did if you would have just spent some damn time with him? Have you ever fucking stopped to think that all he wanted was some attention from you? My God you are his father! How in the hell could you think it was more important to work than to spend time with your own child?"

Lorelai's eyes widened at Rory's speech. She still couldn't believe that her daughter was cussing. She chuckled lowly because she found it amusing because she has never heard her daughter cuss so much. She knew that she should probably scold her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked over at Janlan and saw that he too was watching Rory in astonishment and with a little smile on his lips. That is when she realized that her daughter needed this. She looked at Michael and saw how shocked he was and had to stifle a laugh once again. She then looked down at the stick in her hand and realized that soon the results would be in.

Michael turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see if Lorelai was going to yell at her daughter for the cussing but saw her looking at the pregnancy test in her hands and he sighed and turned and looked back at Rory as he thought about what she said. "You know Rory no looking back I never once thought that if I had just spent a little bit of time with my son that he wouldn't have done what he had. Between you and my father I now have a lot of things to think about and I have a lot to make up not only to my son but to you. I don't want to stress you at all. I wanted to come with my Father and your Mother so that I could look you in the eye and tell you that I'm sorry."

Rory scoffed and poked Michael in the chest with each word she was saying "YOU'RE SORRY? Do you really think that makes it better? Because of you I lost the boy I had only realized I was totally in love with. Because of you I may be pregnant and my son or daughter won't have a father because you decided you just couldn't handle being a parent and sent your son away!"

"Yes Rory I'm sorry. I also want you to know that I have signed custody of Tristan over to my father. I would like the chance however to make everything up to you and Tristan when he gets back here." Michael said.

At Michael's words tears filled Rory's eyes as she looked from him over to Janlan and whispered achingly "Is that true Mr. DuGray? Will Tristan be coming back?"

Janlan smiled at Rory and walked up to her and pulled her to his side. "Yes sweetheart Tristan will be here by the end of the week. Also I would love it if you called me Janlan or even Grandpa. I have a feeling we're going to be family soon enough. I was going to keep it as a surprise for you but I think you need to know now. I would also like to assure Logan and Colin that Finn is also coming. Both boys will be living with me."

The tears in Rory's eyes escaped and she threw her arms around Janlan's neck and sobbed into his chest. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Janlan chuckled and rubbed Rory's back up and down as he said "You don't need to thank me honey. But if you really want to why don't you thank me by looking at the pregnancy test your Mom is holding and you tell me if I'm about to be a great Grandfather."

Rory gave a watery chuckle and without taking her head off of Janlan's chest she held her hand out to her Mom and smiled when she felt the test in her hand. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she lifted her head off of Janlan's chest and took a step back as she looked at the test. Her mouth dropped open in shock and then she looked around everyone. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over chapter and smirks* I told you that I would have this chapter posted today! LMAO! So how shocked were you all about who I had as the man? Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *clears throat and squeals* OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't updated…. I lost the notebooks these stories were in but I have finally found them so I will work on getting these stories updated slowly…. *whistles* Wow it has almost been a year since my last update…. Well I'm back now and here you go…. And now we are back to seeing Tristan for a bit…. LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan was sitting on his bed in his dorm room looking at a picture of Rory when the C.O. walked in. He quickly put the picture down and stood up at attention. He relaxed his stance when he was told that he could. "Is there something that I can do for you, Sir?"

The C.O. looked at Tristan and saw how pale he was and then smiled slightly. "No there isn't but there is something that I can do for you. I just got two phone calls Mr. DuGray and today is your lucky day. You need to pack up all of your things, son because you are going home and taking Finn with you."

Tristan's eyes widened in surprise and he asked "What do you mean I'm going home, Sir?"

The C.O. smiled again and said "Exactly that Tristan. Your Grandfather called and then faxed over documentation that he now has custody of you and he's pulling you out of here. Finn's parents also gave temporary custody of him to your Grandfather so he will be going with you. If you hurry you can be on the next flight out which leaves in six hours."

Tristan nodded and saluted his C.O. and then watched as the man left before he let a smile grow on his face. He had no doubt that his Grandfather had a push from someone to get custody of him but he wasn't going to worry about it too much. All that he cared about is that he was finally going home and that he would get to see the girl he loved more than life itself. He quickly walked over to his dresser and opened all of the drawers and started pulling things out of tjem and throwing them on his bed.

That is what he was still doing forty five minutes later when Finn walked in asking "What are you doing Tristan?"

Tristan grinned and looked at Finn and said "The same thing that you need to be doing if you want to leave here Finn. Your parents let my Grandfather have temporary custody of you and he is pulling us both out. There is a flight that leaves in almost five hours. I don't know about you but I want out of here."

Finn's eyes widened but then he grinned and hurried towards his dresser. He pulled out everything in it and did exactly what Tristan had done earlier and threw it on his bed. He then went to the closet that he shared with Tristan and pulled out his and Tristan's suitcases and took them over to the beds. After handing Tristan his suitcase he opened his own up and quickly refolded all of his clothes and put them into the suitcase. He was lucky that he hadn't brought too much with him. After packing his close he opened his bedside table and grabbed what was in it out and packed it all into his suitcase.

Once he was finished he looked over and saw that Tristan had just finished up as well. "Are you excited that you're going back?"

Tristan looked up from where he was once again looking at the picture of Rory and nodded. "I'm excited but I'm also nervous. I have missed Rory like crazy but what if she has moved on? I don't think that I would be able to live with having to see her with some other guy day in and day out."

Finn snorted and shook his head. "Man you are stupid if you think that Rory would move on. You know as well as I do that since you left she hasn't been the same. Logan and Collin are both lucky if they can get her to eat because of how much she misses you. She is going to love the fact that you are back because Tristan, face it that girl loves you just as much as you love her."

Tristan sighed but nodded. "I know that but it still doesn't mean I'm not nervous. What if she is angry at me?"

Finn walked over and sat down beside Trist on the bad and said "Listen to yourself Tristan because you will hear how stupid you are being. We both know that Rory was mad that you got sent away but she wasn't mad at you. If anything I think that your Father should be scared if he ever sets eyes on Rory because Rory will give him all sorts of hell."

Tristan nodded and finally said "I can't wait to get back there. Logan and Collin better have been taking care of my girl or I will kick their asses."

Finn smirked and said "Now there is the Tristan we all know and love. Don't worry bro you know that they have been. They wouldn't want to take the chance of having you kick their asses."

Tristan smirked and nodded and said "By this time tomorrow I will be back with my Mary."

Finn shook his head and stood up. "You're whipped man but it looks good on you."

Tristan just shook his head and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes as he let a smile grow and stay on his face. He was just happy that he was finally going home and that he would get to hold the girl that he loved in his arms once more.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Janlan walked back over to the group who was still surrounding Rory from after she had told them all that she was pregnant. He had a smile on his face as he came to a stop next to Loreali. He looked at Rory and the smile turned into a grin. "Rory I just called the Military school that Tristan is at and told the Commanding Officer that he was to let Tristan and Finn both leave tonight and I told my secretary to fax him the paperwork so that he would see that I do have custody of both Tristan and Finn. Your boy will be on the first flight out this evening and you will be back with him tonight."

Rory's eyes filled with tears as she rushed over to hug Janlan. "Thank you."

Janlan smiled and hugged Rory back. "No thanks needed honey. I just want you and my grandson and my great grandchild to be happy and the only way that is going to happen is for all of you to be together. Now why don't you come back to my house and you can stay there tonight so that you are there when Tristan gets home? In fact all of you can come and stay at my place tonight."

Lorelai nodded and said "I think that is a good idea. Rory I want you to take Janlan to his house and I will be by later. I'm going to go home and grab us some clothes."

Rory smiled and nodded and then threaded her arm through Janlan's and walked him to the parking lot. She smiled when Logan fell into step next to her. "Thank you for being here for me Logan."

Logan smiled and shook his head. "It isn't a problem Rory. Now why don't you let Collin drive and you and Mr. DuGray can ride with me and Colin can take Tristan's father and Madeline with him in your car."

Rory just nodded and fished her keys out of her pocket and handed them to Logan who handed them to Collin. She smiled when she got into the backseat of Logan's car letting Janlan take the front. She couldn't wait until later tonight because she was finally going to see her boy again.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I know it was probably too short for most of you but the next chapter is one of the chapters everyone has been waiting for... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: *shakes head* I know that is has been over a year since I updated this story and for that I am sorry… Unfortunately when real life interferes it comes first…. But at least I am finally back with an update to this story now that I have found the notebook it was in… LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were at Janlan's house Rory was pushed gently onto one of the couches by Logan and Janlan both. She shook her head at them both but gave them a smile. "Okay I'll stay seated."

Logan chuckled and nodded. "That you will, Ace, even if one of us have to tie you down. You just found out that you are pregnant so you don't need to be stressing yourself at all."

Janlan nodded and sat down beside Rory. "I am sorry that you had to find out that you are pregnant without Tristan by your side, Rory. However I am very happy that I was there to hear the news. I assure you that once Tristan gets here this evening that nothing and I mean nothing will ever take him away from you again. You and Tristan may be young but I can tell that you are both very much in love with another and I also have no doubt that you will be for the rest of your lives. Tristan is like me in that sense. I met my wife in high school and married her right out of it and we were together up until the day she died. I still love her even though she is gone and that is why I am still single."

.

Rory blushed and smiled. "I do love Tristan very much, Mr. DuGrey. I never realized just how much I loved him until he was taken away from me."

Janlan smiled and patted Rory on the leg. "You can call me Janlan or even Grandpa, Rory. After all we are going to be family. Now I am going to have some food fixed for you and you need to make sure that you eat it all. I for one don't want Tristan yelling at me because you haven't taken care of yourself."

Rory nodded and looked up as Colin, Madeline, Paris, Louise, and finally Michael DuGrey walked in. "I am getting hungry again. Unfortunately I think I am going to have to go shopping because all of my clothes are too loose on me. I just realized how much weight I have lost."

Michael DuGrey sighed and walked over and knelt down on the floor in front of Rory after he watched his Father walk out of the living room to go have some food made for Rory. He took Rory's hands in his own and looked her in the eyes. "I know that it is going to take a long time before you trust me and I promise you that I will work towards that every day for the rest of my life. I want you to know I have thought about what you said earlier to me at Chilton and I can see that what you said is the truth. On the way here I called my business partner and told him that I am taking the next couple of months off but I will deal with anything that is local. I want to get to know my son like I should have from the beginning. I want to get to know you and I want to be able to be there for my Grandchild. Tristan's Mother Amelia is probably going to get angry at me but I don't care. From now until after this baby is born any trips that she wants to take will be blocked. She needs to also learn that there is more in life then parties and trips to anywhere in the world that she wants to go. I have never been the best Father but I am hoping to be able to make up for that. As for you needing to go shopping I will personally pay for anything that you need or want. Now before you tell me that you don't take charity it isn't charity. You are family and I want to spoil you. I have never had a daughter before and I would love it if eventually you can start seeing me as your Father. I do know from what your Mother has said that your Father has been out of your life now for the last year. I know that I cannot take his place but I want you to know that I am here for whatever you need."

Rory's eyes filled with tears at Michael's words and she surprised everyone including Michael and herself when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "We start fresh from today. Nothing in the past matters anymore. I want my child to know all of his or hers Grandparents. I have no doubt that you and Tristan have a lot of problems that you need to talk through but I also have no doubt that you will get through them. Tristan has a big heart and once you are in it you are in it for life. I know that he loves you, Michael, so now it is up to you to show him that you love him as well."

Michael nodded and hugged Rory back before he pulled back slightly and kissed her on the head. "I do believe I am going to enjoy having you as a daughter, Rory."

Rory chuckled. "Oh I'm a whole lot of trouble. Just ask Logan and Colin here."

Logan snorted. "You are not trouble, Ace. However trouble does seem to follow you. Speaking of trouble I have my Dad looking into getting you a bodyguard until this situation with whoever is sending you the letters is taken care of. I do believe that once Tristan is back that you need to come clean to your Mother about it."

Rory groaned but before she could say anything Janlan who walked back into the living room during Logan's statement demanded "What letters?"

Rory groaned again but said "I have been getting letters at home and at school from someone telling me that I am theirs and theirs only. I have had to have Logan and Colin change my tires on my car because they have been slashed while I've been in school. I have had stuff put in my locker as well. I have no clue who has been doing it."

Janlan's eyes grew cold. "I'll call Mitchum and see how he is coming along with finding a bodyguard for Rory. If he hasn't found one yet I'm sure between us we will find one and soon. Logan is right, Rory, you need to tell Lorelai. Also from now on you will let mine or Michael's driver take you to and from school unless you are riding with Tristan, Logan, Colin, Paris, Madeline, or Louise. There is no sense in taking chances when you don't have to."

Michael nodded. "I'll make sure that Brice is available at anytime day or night if you need to go somewhere, Rory. If whoever has been leaving you letters has slashed your tires then there is nothing to say that he or she won't up their game even sooner especially once they learn that Tristan is back and that you and Tristan are together. From here on out you don't go anywhere without someone with you."

Rory nodded and then yawned. "Sorry about that. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Janlan shook his head and smiled. "After you eat lay across the couch and catch some sleep. We still have about four hours or so before Tristan and Finn get here."

Rory nodded again and then smiled when a maid appeared with a tray. After she took the tray from the maid she thanked her and then started in on eating while Logan, Janlan, Paris, Colin, Lousie, Michael, and Madeline all talked to one another. Once she was finished with the tray she handed it to Madeline who held her hands out for it and smiled at everyone before she laid down on the couch with her head in Logan's lap. She fell asleep as everyone carried on talking. She had no doubt that when she woke up again it would almost be time for the love of her life to be home.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Finally got the chappy the way I wanted it... LMAO! The next chapter will have Tristan finally home and seeing Rory again... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated this story but R/L got in the way and then my muse wouldn't let me work on anything that wasn't Harry Potter or my new Sons of Anarchy stories... LMFAO... But on the plus side I am finally updating this story... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After making sure that Rory was into a deep sleep Janlan looked at Colin, Logan, Madeline, Louise, and Paris with narrowed eyes. "Tell Michael and me everything about these letters that Rory have been getting. I have no doubt that she is down playing everything that she told us."

Logan sighed but nodded. "That she is, Janlan. Whoever is doing it has yet to leave a clue as to who he or she is. The letters are very detailed on what the person wants to do to Rory. The person keeps telling Rory that she belongs to them and that she will realize it soon enough. As Rory said the person leaving her the letters has slashed the tires on her car but what she didn't say is they have also keyed her car. The person has also left items in Rory's locker and car. It's really starting to worry me because the last thing the letter writer left Rory in her car was a dead cat with a letter saying if she didn't stop hanging out with Colin and I that she would end up just like the cat did. Colin and I made she that she didn't see the letter or the cat. We knew that if she saw either of those that she would stop hanging around us because she would be afraid for us rather than afraid for herself."

Janlan swore and ran a hand through his gray hair. "Do you still have any of the letters? Do you have any pictures of what has been left to Rory? Do you have any pictures of the cat that was left in Rory's car? We'll eventually need the evidence."

Logan nodded but it was Colin who said "I took pictures of everything including the dead cat that was left in Rory's car. Rory wanted to get rid of the letters but Logan and I talked her into giving them to us so that we would have proof to go to the police once Rory tells Lorelai about it. We wanted to make sure that the police knew just how serious the situation is with whoever in the hell has targeted Rory like this."

Janlan nodded and stood up and started pacing. "Michael, I want you to stay in here with Rory, Logan, Colin, Paris, Madeline, and Louise. I'm going to go to y office and make a couple of phone calls. Logan, I will also be calling your father to talk to him about the bodyguard. I want you all to brainstorm and see if you can come up with some more ideas to keep Rory safe from whoever is targeting her. We not only have Rory's safety to think about but the baby's safety to think about as well. There is no way in hell I am going to let someone harm anyone in my family and get away with it even if it is only through letters and leaving things right now."

Paris cleared her throat to get Janlan's, Michael's, Logan's, and Colin's attention. "You may want to call Headmaster Charleston and let him know what is going on, Janlan. When you talk to him it wouldn't hurt to suggest moving Rory to a new locker but not telling anyone about her locker change. We could get her new books and leave what is in her lock there to make whoever is stalking her think she still has the same locked. Or she could even share a locker with Tristan when he starts back up at Chilton. Also if we do get Rory moved to a new locker we could set up a stake out at her old locker and see if we can find out who is leaving her the letters and how the person is even getting into Rory's locker."

Janlan thought for a second and then nodded. "Those are some pretty good ideas, Paris. After I call Mitchum I will give Charleston a phone call and fill him in on everything that is going on. I think Tristan and Rory sharing a locker would be better than Rory having a locker of her own in case whoever is stalking her works it out that she has changed lockers. I do not think that Rory will be going to school tomorrow. We need to set up a Doctor's appointment for her anyways. I want a bodyguard in place before she goes back to school. Alright you lot brainstorm some more while I go make these phone calls. We have about two and a half hours to three hours before Tristan and Finn get here. Hopefully by then we will have some kind of plan in place to deal with this."

Michael, Logan, Colin, Paris, Louise, and Madeline all nodded and then watched as Janlan walked out of the room and towards his office. They all sat back in their seats to think about what they could do to make sure that Rory and her unborn baby would stay safe and healthy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan was sitting next to Finn at the airport while they were waiting for their flight to be called. Neither of them could wait to get to Hartford. He sighed and sat back in his seat even as he turned his head to look at Finn. "If I ask you something, Finn, will you be honest with me?"

Finn looked at Tristan in surprise but nodded. "Of course I will be honest with you, Tristan. Now what is it that you want to ask me? I can tell that you have something sitting on your mind pretty heavily, Mate."

Tristan sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Have Colin and Logan said anything to you about what is going on with my Mary? I can tell from her letters and their letters that they are holding something back but for the life of me I can't figure out what it could possibly be."

Finn frowned and shook his head. "If they are hiding something, Mate, I have no clue what it is. I did however ask Logan and Colin in the letter that I wrote to them last week if it was possible that Rory could be pregnant after they told us both about how sick she's been getting in the mornings. I think that if she is that she doesn't even realize it yet because she would have told you that she is. I'm sure that if Rory, Logan, and Colin are hiding anything from you that you will find out as soon as we get home."

Tristan's eyes widened in shock even as he slapped himself in the head. "I didn't even think about the possibility of Rory being pregnant. We didn't even use protection that night not that I would have wanted to even if I had thought about it. I wanted to feel her surround me. If she is pregnant I can tell you that I will be the happiest man on Earth about it. The baby would just be something visual to show of how much we love one another."

Finn nodded and smiled. "I always wanted to be an uncle. Now don't sit here worrying about things that we have no clue on just yet. Anyways they just called our flight so lets go and get on the plane so that we can get to Hartford and your girl."

Tristan grinned at that and stood up and led the way to the boarding gate with Finn following close by him. He would finally be right where he wanted to be in the next ninety minutes or so. He couldn't wait to be able to pull Rory into his arms and kiss her again for the first time in a little over three months. He settled into his first class seat and leaned back and closed his eyes as he let his mind run over everything he wanted to say to Rory when he saw her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Two hours after he left to go to his office Janlan walked back into the family room. "I have alerted Charleston to what is going on in his school. Mitchum is on his way over with someone he has in mind to hire as Rory's bodyguard. Tristan's and Finn's plane has landed and they are already in the car and on the way here. They should be here in the next twenty minutes give or take a minute. I suggest that we let Rory sleep and let Tristan wake her up when he gets here."

Logan nodded and looked down at Rory who was using his legs as a pillow still. "I agree. Rory needs all the rest she can get right now. She hasn't been sleeping much if at all lately and it is wearing her body down. I'm hoping that once Tristan gets here he can make her go to bed and stay asleep for several hours."

Louise smiled slightly and nodded. "I don't think that will be a problem. However when he does get here we may all want to leave while they make up other wise we may hear some things that we do not want to hear."

Colin chuckled and shook his head. "I think Tristan will make sure that Rory sleeps before they do what you are thinking, Louise. Tristan is going to take one look at Rory and sweep her off to his bedroom where he is going to make her lay down and go right back to sleep."

Paris nodded at that. "That is my guess also. He isn't going to like how thin Rory has gotten and he is going to go into protective mode and make sure that she sleeps and eats like she should have been doing these last three months. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Tristan didn't keep Rory from school the rest of the week just to make sure that she is truly alright."

Michael and Janlan exchanged looks and after he saw Janlan nod Michael said "Actually you know that may not be a bad idea. Dad and I can talk to Lorelai and have her call Rory in for the next two days so that Rory and Tristan can spend some time with one another. Besides Tristan won't start back at Chilton until Monday anyways and I know him well enough to know that once he finds out about Rory's stalker that he isn't going to want her out of his line of sight."

Janlan nodded. "I already told Charleston to make sure that Tristan is in every single class that Rory is in. Once I told him what was going on he had no problem promising me that he would make sure that Tristan and Rory have all of their classes together. He also knows that there will be a bodyguard following Rory to every class she goes to and will be sitting in on the classes to make sure that nothing happens."

Everyone nodded at that and then just made small talk until fifteen minutes later they heard the front door open. Janlan and Michael both stood up as Tristan walked into the room with Finn right behind him.

Janlan smiled and walked over to to Tristan and wrapped his arms around his grandson in a tight hug as he whispered "There are some things we need to talk about but it can wait until first thing in the morning. For now why don't you wake your girl up and take her up to your room to bed. She hasn't been sleeping very well at all for the last three months and she is run down."

Tristan nodded and looked over his Grandfather's shoulder to where he could see Rory laying on the couch with her head on Logan's lap. His eyes widened in shock when he saw how thin and pale she was. He quickly hugged his Grandfather back and then stepped back and walked over and knelt down beside the couch and ran a hand gently through her hair as he whispered "Rory, wake up, baby."

Rory's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Tristan she breathed out "Tristan."

Tristan smiled and leaned forward and kissed Rory on the lips for a second and then pulled back slightly. "Yeah, Mary, it's me. Come on, Baby, lets go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

Rory nodded and let Tristan pull her up off of the couch and swing her up into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and within seconds was right back to sleep. She didn't even feel it when he gently put her down on his bed or stripped her before getting into bed with her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan gently placed Rory down on his bed and then stripped her down to her bra and panties before he slipped her into one of his shirts that he pulled out of the bag he had on his shoulder. He then quickly changed and got into bed with her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the head as he looked at her closely and noted all the changes about her. He let his eyes fall shut with a smile on his face. "I love you, Rory, and I'm home for you."

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* YAY Tristan is back where he belongs finally! Hope ya'll like the chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
